


Homin in Robin Hood

by powerfulsmiles



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: I am not even sure really..., M/M, More characters to be added, Robin Hood AU, this whole thing is a mess of sass and crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfulsmiles/pseuds/powerfulsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Homin and Disney Anthology. This is a blending of Homin and some of the SM people with Disney's Robin Hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I am really not to sure about this but it was late already and so I just wrote. I will add a list of characters at the end of the story (which I see being about 3 or so chapters). Some of the people won't be mentioned by name but I hope their identity might be obvious.

“You know, I could have become a vintner rather than doing this “steal from the rich to give to the poor” stuff. Way more relaxing and much less likely to get me killed, which is a major plus. I would not look good dead,” Kyuhyun complained. The effects of these comments were lessened due to the lack of air flowing through his lungs. It was hard to complain effectively when running from the Sherriff and his posse. 

His best friend Changmin, alias Robin Hood, merely rolled his eyes and continued running, dodging fallen trees and avoiding exposed roots. His blood was singing in his veins and his tail was whipping to provide balance. Arrows whistled past him, rippling his gorgeous, slightly damp, auburn fur. Apparently when one is wanted by the corrupt government officials, a relaxing swim in a river is too much to ask. The Sheriff of Nottingham was trying to catch them unaware, and to be quite honest, it was beginning to piss Min off. The man was not sneaky. Obnoxious and full of himself, yes. Subtle and sneaky, not so much. 

The two friends gulped in air, the rough bark of the tree digging into their back. They had escaped their pursuers by traversing the branches of the trees. The Sheriff was too dumb to think of any other mode of travel besides the paths that decorated the forest floor. Changmin shook his head with a laugh. “He never learns does he? Stupid moron.” Kyuhyun was less blasé, but only by a small margin. There was a reason these two were best friends; they enjoyed pushing the bad guys’ buttons while helping out the less fortunate in the process.

“He may be stupid, but his posse is improving their aim.” This was punctuated by a nod to the arrow that had punctured the fabric of Min’s hat, alarmingly close to grazing his head. Changmin’s ears laid flat against his skull for a brief second as the potential severity of the situation hit him. “But it missed me, Kyu. There is no need to worry; those idiots couldn’t actually hit me if I stood right in front of them with a target painted on me. This was a lucky shot.” 

Kyuhyun’s face displayed his skepticism. Out of the two friends, Changmin was more likely to talk crap against their “nemeses” than Kyu, although the margin between the two was not overly significant. These two had been friends long before they were fugitives, back in the days when they only pretended to sword fight with evil-doers and try to one-up each other with bad jokes. Ever since Prince Siwon had been given responsibility for the country while his elder brother was doing something that didn’t interest anything but him, those times had disappeared. Prince Siwon was a vain man and believed that the castle which he inhabited should be covered with mirrors. These mirrors were supposedly decorated with gemstones and miles of gold filigree. The running joke among the commoners was that the prince used the mirrors to practice his facials expressions, especially the greasy wink for which he was infamous. Needless to say, Prince Siwon was not fondly regarded in Sherwood Forest and the surrounding area. He had taxed them in excess, ensuring that they had very little to survive on. 

Changmin and Kyu’s family had both suffered, until they had decided to leave the area. The two young men had decided against leaving, wanting to fight against the injustice that had been dealt upon the forest. Aliases had been chosen for both of them, so that they became the duo of Robin Hood and Little John. They had been on the run ever since, trying to balance out the flow of money. The two cynical friends liked to say that it was the only thing they knew anymore, but the truth was they liked it. They liked pissing Prince Siwon and his men off while giving the villagers hope. The fact that their lives were constantly in danger was nothing in the face of the fact that the children of the village would burst into smiles when they saw the two men.

The two friends had fallen silent, Min’s brush with death affecting them a little more than they would have liked. They sat in companionable silence until the sound of trumpets rent the air, disturbing the peacefulness of the forest. That god-awful noise could only mean one thing: Prince Siwon was approaching. The man never did anything without flair. Seriously, subtlety was not his thing and it was almost as if he was proud of that fact. He was rich and powerful and he knew it. Too say nothing of handsome. But then again, no one had ever met a humble lion. It just wasn’t a thing.

Changmin perked right up at the sound of the trumpets, his ears flying forward and excitement quivering through his body. He sent a sly look towards the bear, whose body had also tensed. “Why Kyu, it sounds like our favorite lion prince has come to play with us. Shall we indulge him?”

The bear chuckled, a mischievous look in his eyes. “Well we shouldn’t let him down, should we? That would be impolite. You know Prince Siwon despises impolite behavior…unless he is the one performing it. Then apparently it is the most entertaining thing that has ever existed.”

Changmin was already on the ground by the time his friend was finished speaking, his lithe body allowing him to climb down with very little problem. Kyuhyun was less graceful, thumping to the ground. He may be a bear, but he was not in the habit of climbing trees. He was more of a walker. They hurried through the forest, heading towards the raucous sounds of Prince Siwon’s parade. Gypsy costumes had been procured from a hidden location, where all kinds of materials were kept for a rainy day, or a chance to piss off the prince. 

The fox and bear hid along the side of the road to check out the prince’s parade. He had spared no expense for himself, traveling with an entourage of elephants, rhinos, hippos and an alligator or two. They are all dressed in horribly loud colors, which clash with each other. There was a giant chest which was carried by four rhinos but was surrounded by at least a dozen grumpy animals, all with some form of weapon. Behind this chest was the royal carriage, which was pulled by weary elephants, who are the cause of the trumpeting the two friends heard earlier. Triumphant sounds could be heard from within the decadent carriage, most likely issued from Prince Siwon as he celebrated the collection of more money. 

Changmin wrinkled his nose in disgust and finalized the plans that were running through his cunning mind. He planned to rob the prince of all the money he had collected, which must have amounted to well over a thousand pounds. The problem would be distracting the animals so that the two bandits could access the money. Luckily, being flirtatious came easily to the two of them, although they used different techniques to attract attention to themselves. Changmin was the king of pretty eyelashes over mesmerizing eyes while Kyuhyun had curves like you wouldn’t believe in the right clothing. 

With make-up and clothing firmly in place (thank god for fake bras), the two “gypsies” approached the parade. They created a scene with fluttering handkerchiefs, heaving bosoms and yelling about fortunes. Needless to say, they gathered the attention of the males rather easily, and Prince Siwon ordered for the carriage to be stopped immediately. He gestured for the two gypsies to approach him for the royal welcome. They smirked at each other before simpering to the prince, before sweeping into deep curtsies. Kyu’s eyes caught on the jeweled rings that littered the prince’s fingers, all ornate and very expensive. When it came to his turn he made sure to kiss the royal rings, placing careful kisses directly on the jewels. Prince Siwon was not the brightest bulb in the package so he did not catch onto Kyu’s plan, but Sir Heechul, his loyal snake, did. He sputtered in outrage at the sight of the jewels in the bear’s smile as he pulled away from the royal hand. The snake would have done the same if he had the chance, his love for the prince was chancy at best, but he resented that this…gypsy…was able to get away with it. 

Heechul snorted and eyed the prince. The stupid lion was completely oblivious to the fact that his rings had been vandalized. The snake reared his head up and hissed loudly at the bear, only to get shushed from the royal lion. Prince Siwon was receiving loving attention, and he did not want it taken away from him. Heechul scowled and slithered into the carriage, muttering under his breath about stupid rulers who can’t see past the end of their rather ugly nose. He was lucky that the vain ruler did not hear him, as the lion ushered Changmin into the carriage, while Kyuhyun was told to wait outside. Unwittingly, the prince had done just what the two bandits hoped he would; this was why they enjoyed pissing him off. He just made it so easy for them. The only danger was the snake, but unless Siwon listened to him, there was nothing the reptile could do to stop them.

Min rubbed his hands gleefully; the inside of the carriage was covered with bags of coins. He estimated that there were at least 10 beige cash bags that were close to overflowing. He rubbed his paws together gleefully, whiskers twitching with impatience. He could hear his best friend’s muted footsteps outside the carriage so he set to closing all the curtains to make the interior nice and dark. Once the prince was seated at the low table, the fortune telling began. The crystal ball magically appeared in the carriage, with little lights dancing throughout it. Prince Siwon was entranced. Hello, it was pretty and lit up. He loved that stuff. A royal paw was stretched out to stroke the ball before it was rudely smacked. 

“Do not touch the crystal ball. You will anger the spirits,” Changmin intoned, acting as if he was already communicating with them. Prince Siwon nodded his head furiously, still rubbing at his smarting paw but trying to act more respectful. The awe was rolling off him in waves but Sir Heechul was skeptical. The fox gypsy did not look as though a real gypsy should, his biased mind argued. Foxes were cunning creatures, but this was ridiculous. He took it upon himself to find out for sure, thereby potentially saving his prince from embarrassment (and making himself look good in the process). 

“Sire! Sire! She might be a bandit. They might both be bandits!” Heechul whispered into Prince Siwon’s ear, his forked tongue inadvertently tickling him. Siwon had not listened the first time, when the snake had tried to warn him about the rings; perhaps the lion would listen to his second warning. Unfortunately for him, the prince swatted at him in annoyance. “Oh, poppycock. Female bandits? What next? Rubbish. Now go away Heechul. My fortune is being told. I need to be ready to hear the greatness that is in store for me.”

“It is time to examine the ball, sire.” Changmin surreptitiously glanced nervously between the snake and the lion. The snake was just not giving up. The fox hated it when animals were perceptive; it made his job so much harder. Putting the matter to the side for the moment, the bandit lured the prince deeper into the guise of looking at his fortune. While the prince was focusing, the fox tugged the closest bag of coins towards himself. Heechul whipped his tail out to stop him, the two tugging fruitlessly on the same bag. The prince furrowed his brow and his tail started to twitch in annoyance. How was he supposed to concentrate when there was so much noise? 

“Quiet!” he roared, eyes snapping open to see the nervous face of the fox gypsy, who composed himself and gave a guileless smile in return. “Terribly sorry, sire. I was trying to get more comfortable, my apologies.” The fox sent a smirk towards the fuming snake, who was seriously questioning how the prince would be so stinking stupid. Heechul slithered up the ridicululsy ripped back of the lion to whisper in his ear. “Sire, he is trying for the gold. You should stop him. Cut his head off!” 

With that last suggestion, the prince lost it. He was trying to focus here, and his advisor knew that he did not concentrate for long periods of time (read longer than for 30 seconds) well. “Heechul!” he roared (more like said really loudly), “that is enough!” A large paw grabbed the serpent around his neck and rolled him into a ball. This ball was then deposited into the seat upon which the royal butt perched. Changmin smirked, whiskers twitching in approval. The stupid lion had done it again. He had helped his adversaries without even knowing it. If they didn’t hate each other so much, they could be friends. The crystal ball reading continued on without interruption, the fox gathering as many bags close to him as he could without alerting the slow-witted lion to his actions. 

Meanwhile, Kyuhyun had been sauntering around the parade, thoroughly distracting the animals with swinging hips and fluttering eyelashes (mascara works wonders when applied correctly). The big dumb animals were all tracking his progress, although they were just admiring the way he moved. He inwardly laughed at them as he cut the bottom out of large golden chest. Once again, cleavage proved useful as the coins fell into his bra, giving him an increase in cup size. He could do nothing about the noise, but none of the animals seemed to hear it. Once the chest was emptied, he casually swayed away, glancing over his shoulder to flutter his fingers at the awestruck dumb animals.

Disaster struck when the two friends ran into each other, coins spilling everywhere as Changmin ran from the carriage, leaving shouts of “I’ve been robbed!” Both sank to their knees, hurriedly scrabbling for coins before scampering off into the forest, leaving behind an enraged lion who vowed destruction to Robin Hood and Little John and the rest of the parade who searched for hours to find the two tricksters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Lord Yunho and go to a birthday party. Not in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me awhile. My muse had deserted me for a nice vacation in the Bahamas. She is back though, so hopefully I will finish this up as well as my other story. Sorry for the wait!

Kyuhyun sighed contentedly as he looked at the last couple of pages of his journal. He and Changmin did not have many worldly possessions between the two of them, as being on the run constantly meant that less stuff was better. This journal made the cut though; Kyuhyun planned on trying to publish a memoir of their adventures if/when the king returned to the throne. Thus, each day he wrote faithfully, sometimes adding anecdotes or funny stories that made as much fun on Changmin as possible. There were also quite a few wine critiques scribbled through the margins in both their handwritings, as Friar Ryeowook liked to bring them bottles to share. 

Across the clearing, swinging in a hammock was Changmin, his tail lazily swishing back and forth with the breeze. He must have had something on his mind as he was staring out sightlessly, only occasionally blinking to show life. Kyuhyun wasn't worried, his best friend got like this after a mission as the adrenaline wore off and reality hit hard. It was fun to piss off Prince Siwon; that much was true. But sometimes it wasn't enough. Especially if you loved someone from the royal family who could never be with a fox on the run. Kyuhyun laughed silently to himself. No matter how much Changmin denied it, he was in love. He was in love with a handsome fox who kept him on his toes. They had been childhood friends, the two of them bickering constantly with adoring looks directed at each other when they thought the other was not looking. The bear had been though. There were times when he swore to himself that they would cause him to throw up with all of the UST that was passing between them. Sometimes the trees even looked a little sick, he joked to himself. 

The two foxes never admitted it though. Anyone who looked at them, even a blind animal, would know how they felt about each other. Subtly was not a specialty of either fox, which was ironic because hello…foxes. But the older fox had been sent away by his family, to get an education and experience life in a city. The looks on the two lovers friends’ faces were heartbreaking, but still neither spoke. That had been at least 5 years ago (Kyuhyun never really paid that much attention to time) and if the two met these days, sparks would be flying. It had been rumored (for a friar, Ryeowook was really gossipy) that Yunho had been asking after Changmin and had written him, but Changmin had never received the letters. Neither fox was overly good at shielding their tempers so the forest would probably quake for a few hours before everything went back to normal. 

Ryeowook had just come and left, bringing with him the news that Yunho was back on his family’s land and that he had brought a lady with him. Hence, the sulking fox in the hammock. He was remembering glittering dark brown eyes, a warm smile complete with cute whiskers and a body that just never stopped. Yunho had been so handsome, with white socks on all his paws and cute white tip to his tail, like he had dipped it in white paint. He had been so playful, ready to chase each other around the grounds of their homes, or to curl up and nap in silence. But then he had been sent away, and Changmin’s family had left. To this day, Changmin was sorry that he had never told Yunho about the soul-consuming (he was a bit of a dramatic fox) crush that he had on him. 

Changmin could feel his friend, sitting with his journal, watching him. His best friend didn't seem to understand the pull, or what he had thought was a pull, between Changmin and Yunho. It had gone beyond them being friends but had not pushed the boundaries of something more. But that was beside the point. The best friends knew that nothing could happen between the two foxes, not with Changmin’s name and face on every wanted poster in Nottingham. “I know Kyu,” he muttered, shifting on to his side to face the bear. Kyuhyun just watched him, sensing the nuances behind the auburn colored fox’s exterior. 

Suddenly the fox perked up. “I almost forgot! It’s one of bunnies’ birthday today. I promised to show up to the party.”

The bear grinned. “What an excellent chance for you to deliver some of the funds that we acquired yesterday. God I love serendipity.”

Changmin smirked in return. “I can already feel my vision going. Quick, where is my cane? I can’t go to the party if I can’t find my cane and cup.”

With minutes, the fox known as Changmin was gone and in his place stood a blind beggar asking for coins. This was Changmin’s go-to disguise when out among the townspeople, as they knew who he was but the dumb-ass Sherriff and his posse had no idea. They seemed perfectly happy to accept the fact that a random blind beggar showed up in the town periodically and then left. That just showed that smarts don’t come to animals, even after they had been working a job for multiple years. 

 

\--------

The bunny warren seemed lively, with noise and lights pouring out from the hole. Robin and Little John had once attempted to count all the babies, but there were so many of them and they never managed to sit still for longer than 15 seconds. Mama Bunny was often pitied as she had at least 20 young bunnies to deal with each day. The real miracle, at least in the eyes of the villagers, was that she could keep track of them (the fixed outfits which differed for each baby probably helped). Her children were very well behaved and a bad word had never been uttered about them. For a rabbit, she was extremely protective of them. 

Robin Hood was actually very good friends with her, as she often cooked he and Little John food if they were in Nottingham. Thus, the two male animals had all the birthdays of the bunnies labeled on their calendar. It was the one of the boy’s birthday today, a young bunny by the name of Chen. His little eyes beamed when he saw the gift that Robin pulled out from under his tattered cloak. It was a little archery set, a bow and a single arrow, all in little bunny size. 

Chen crowed “Now I’m look just like Mr. Robin Hood!” He eagerly hopped around showing his siblings while the two adults in the room stood in a corner and watched. Finally Robin turned to his friend and just watched her watch her children. Victoria looked exhausted with large bags underneath her big eyes. 

“Times are hard, aren't they?” he asked her quietly, knowing that little bunnies had very good hearing. Victoria smiled sadly, turning back to watch her babies. “I scrimped and saved in order to get Chen his birthday present; we all did. But that stupid Sherriff still showed and took it away. It was one coin, not even worth his time. And then he stole from you!” Her voice was angry by the end, rising to a crescendo she only ever seemed to reach when the Sherriff was a topic of conversation. Changmin smiled sympathetically, his ears flattening to his head. He reached once again into his cloak and pulled out a bag of coins. “What he stole from me was no big deal as I always keep a couple of coins in my jar to keep up the disguise. But that birthday present, that is not okay. Here is a gift for you.” He handed her the bag, watching her face as she weighed it in her palm. She turned to stare at him in amazement, her ears standing straight up. “Oh thank you,” she breathed. Victoria dropped the bag in a pocket of her house dress, gazing downward in an attempt to keep the tears welling in her eyes to herself. 

“I will see you later,” Changmin says loudly, trying to avoid calling attention to Victoria’s tears. “We blind beggars should not stay in the same place for very long. That would call our existence into question.” 

With that dramatic statement, Changmin left the warren, slowly tapping his way out with his cane leading the way. The bunnies all waved goodbye, following him to the entrance of their home. “Bye Mr. Beggar!” the older ones called, knowing that they shouldn't reveal that it was Robin Hood who had just visited them. Once he had disappeared from their line of sight, they went back to their mother to help clean up the mess that the twenty-ish little bunnies made. 

“Mama,” Chen began as he placed the rest of his carrot cake in the cold box, “may I go play with my new archery set?” He looked up at Victoria hopefully, his little nose twitching in excitement. 

“Absolutely sweetie.” Victoria looked at him with amusement. “Just make sure you are back for dinner.” 

“May we go too Mama?” Suho, Sehun and Xiumin were hopping up and down, wanting to get away from their siblings and have a chance to explore the forest. All the bunnies knew the rules; they weren't allowed to go too deep into the forest and they had to always stick together.

“Off you go.” Victoria had barely gotten her approval out before the four boys were off and hopping out the door as fast as their little legs could take them. 

\--------  
The boys had found a large meadow near a large mansion just outside of the village. Kai, Suho and Xiumin had formed a ring behind Chen who was eyeing a tree a couple of feet away as a rudimentary target. “Do you even know how to use a bow?” Suho questioned his younger brother with a look of derision. The other two boys stifled their laughter into their little grey paws. 

Chen shot his siblings a smug look. “No, but how hard could it be? All you have to do is pull the string and let the arrow go.” He adjusted his new cap and placed the arrow on the string. With one eye squinted and his long floppy ears back against his head, he aimed for the tree. Unfortunately, the arrow didn't get the message as it flew over the wall of the manor instead of hitting the tree. The bunnies stared in shock in the direction the arrow had flown. “Easy huh?” Xiumin said dryly. “So I guess the tree moved?” 

Chen pouted. “So I was wrong. But I have to go get that arrow. Robin Hood only gave me one!” He marched off towards the gate of the mansion, his hat falling over his eyes, causing him to trip over his feet. The other bunnies ran to keep up, not wanting to miss a moment of Chen sneaking onto the mansion’s grounds. 

The four boys cautiously stood at the gated side-entrance to the grounds, poking their heads through the spaces between the bars. “Who lives here hyungs?” little Kai piped up, hiding slightly behind Suho’s body. Suho grinned and said excitedly “I think this is Lord Yunho’s family estate. And Mama said that he was back and living in the house with a friend of his.” 

There were muted sounds of laughter echoing from the large green lawn that was barely visible from the gate. “C’mon,” Chen motioned, sliding through the bars of the gate. “Let’s go check it out.”

“But what if Prince Siwon is there?” Kai piped up. “He wouldn't be happy to see us.”

Xiumin patted him on the head. “Lord Yunho loves kids though. He won’t mind it if we go to see him. Mama said that he always has treats nearby in case children come to visit him.” 

Chen rolled his eyes. “C’mon you babies. I can see my arrow on the edge of the lawn. And it is Lord Yunho and a lady playing badminton. I am going to sneak around the edge of the lawn to get my arrow. Stay here if you are too scared to go in.” With that, he snuck around the garden that edged the lawn where the fox and chicken were playing badminton.

The male fox was extremely handsome, his deep auburn fur glistening in the sun as he chased the birdie back and forth. He was laughing loudly, a deep “ha ha ha” providing the lower baseline for the laughter of his companion. The chicken was giving him a run for his money and laughing wildly the entire time. Neither one was stellar at the game but that could be attributed to the deep fits of laughter that they continuously found themselves in. 

“Lady Boa, is that the best you have got?” Yunho questioned after she had sent him running from one side to the other of the makeshift court. “That was pretty lame there short stuff.”

“Oh now it’s on. You just brought height into this. You are so dead!” The chicken stuck her tongue out and then proceeded to really make Yunho work for it. He just laughed, merriment twinkling in his almond eyes. 

Chen had made it almost to his arrow when he suddenly came face to face with Lord Yunho had come over to retrieve the birdie. “Why hello there,” the fox said gently. Chen thought briefly of blustering his way through the situation, but his brain went straight to terror. “I’m sorry!” he cried. “I was just trying to get my arrow.” The bunny pointed towards his arrow which was impaled in the ground near the trunk of a large oak tree. 

“Yunho don’t look now, but I think we are surrounded,” Boa mock-whispered as she gestured towards the three other bunnies who hovered just inside the gate. She smiled at them and waved them closer, quietly laughing at the way they hesitantly made their way closer. 

“It’s alright boys,” Lord Yunho smiled. “You can come closer.” Bright smiles blossomed on all the bunnies’ faces as they saw how sincere he was. “Mama said you liked children,” Kai blurted out, a paw clutching Suho’s. The male fox smiled warmly at the small bunny. “She was absolutely right; I very much do like children. How did your arrow get on the estate?”

Xiumin piped up “Chen was trying to hit a tree. He missed.” Chen blushed hotly. “I just got it for my birthday! Robin Hood gave it to me and I wanted to try it out. I guess I need practice.”

Boa eyed Yunho who had perked up at the mention of Robin Hood. “Did he really? What a lovely gift. Does he visit you often?” 

Suho, who was eyeing the fox with an expression that bordered on worship, felt the need to be included in the conversation. “He comes to visit Mama once a week.” All the boys knew not to give too many details to any person who was not a member of the village. Lord Yunho may not think along the same lines as his royal family member, but that didn't mean that he would keep the secret. 

Yunho absorbed the information and looked with amusement at the bunnies that were trying to keep Robin Hood’s activities a secret. “I used to know Robin Hood you know. We played together as children.” He and Boa laughed at their shocked expression.

“Robin Hood was a kid?” Kai questioned, apparently having a difficult time picturing the hero as a boy. Chen wrinkled his nose cutely. “What did you play together?” 

Boa was enjoying watching the boys interrogate Yunho, who was pleased at their interest and yet walking a narrow line of how much to share with them. She just liked to see the fox squirm; who said that chickens couldn't make foxes nervous? They were best friends and she had been the sole person who had gotten him through boarding school when all he had really wanted was to be at home. Boa knew the story of the two foxes and knew that Yunho had figured out just who Robin Hood really was. Yunho still dreamed of the fox whom had been his childhood companion and regretted his decision to not tell Changmin of his feelings for him. Somehow the chicken knew that they two of them would be given a second chance. She and Yunho were to be the royal guests at an archery contest that Prince Siwon was holding in two days. Boa had her suspicions as to the reason why the contest was being held, especially since it was happening so soon after two notorious bandits had stolen a large quantity of money from under the prince’s nose. 

 

She was drawn back to reality by loud shouts. She laughed uproariously to see the boys tackling Yunho, who had apparently taken on the role of Prince Siwon in a fight to death. Boa grinned and jumped in, taking on the role of the Sherriff. The six of them played for a while before the bunnies were given cookies and sent home to their mother, with promises of more visits in the future.

Yunho watched them leave, his tail waving slightly in the early evening breeze. He was happy to have met the bunnies who had noticeably spent a lot of time with Changmin. His brand of snarky humor was evident in their banter as well as belief in showing how you felt rather than speaking endlessly on the subject. The fox smiled thinking of his childhood friend. He glanced at Boa who had snorted at the sight of his smile.

“What?”

“You've got that dopey look on your face. That look you always get when you think of him. You are so obvious.” 

Yunho grinned. “I am excited to see him.” He turned to his friend. “Do you think he will remember me?”

“Have you seen yourself?” Boa shot back. “Of course he will.”


End file.
